


Your Shirt Looks Good

by allislaughter



Series: The Eagle Has Landed [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: It's hard to flirt with a man like Apollo who appreciates word play more than innuendo. But Hancock tries, oh god does he try.
Relationships: John Hancock (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Eagle Has Landed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Your Shirt Looks Good

“—and from there it’s a matter of meter and scope. A simple rhyme or elongated trope...” Apollo tilts his head and hums in thought. “Then... thinking of wordage and rhymage and lines... Mixing your metaphors like...”

“Mentats and wines?” Hancock supplies, grinning as Apollo breaks into a laugh.

“Sure,” Apollo grins. “You’d know better than I would.” He looks ahead, down the path they’re walking. “So, um... Thanks for walking me home tonight.”

“Of course,” Hancock says. “You think I’d let anything happen to Goodneighbor’s very own poet laureate?”

“Well— thanks, still,” Apollo says. 

Hancock smiles. Speaking of mentats, he should have taken one before this walk. Trying to think of clever words isn’t as easy as Apollo makes it seem, but it’s definitely better at winning Apollo over than any of his  _ usual _ lines. Of course the others would lead some 200-year-old virgin with a word fetish to  _ his _ town. If it weren’t so difficult to woo this man, Hancock may have stopped trying ages ago.

Well. That  _ is _ how that works.

Still, he racks his brain for some smart play on words to end the walk with. Something to leave Apollo thinking and giggling about it. ...Apollo really is charming whenever he’s smiling. Even without the blue flamingo shirt that someone on the outside might think makes up most of his charm...

“But yeah,” Apollo says. “Poem ‘bout making poems— I’ll write down a better version and gib— give it to you later. S’late, but I can write it ‘fore sleep.”

“Take your time,” Hancock says. “No rush.” Hmm, speaking of shirts, maybe a pun about Apollo’s? Better than that one line... How did it even g— 

“Heck—!” Apollo pulls away before some old, dirty water rushing down an awning hits him, bumping into Hancock. Hancock grabs onto him, cheeks reddening though Apollo isn’t looking at him to see. “Oh, sorry,” Apollo says. “I didn’t want my shirt to get wet—”

_ “Your shirt looks good on my floor,” _ Hancock blurts out.

“...What?” Apollo blinks at Hancock. “O— Okay?”

“...Nothing,” Hancock gruffs out. “Let’s just get you home.”

“...Okay?” Apollo walks along with Hancock and then wrinkles his nose. “Wait, how would you know? Did you steal my shirt or—”

Hancock holds back a groan. Should have taken the mentats. 


End file.
